Underneath
by storymaker-lore
Summary: A new spin on Gohan meeting Videl and finding out his secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan Son walked quietly down the hallway of Orange Star High School. He looked straight ahead of him, not really caring about the scathing comments that came from the other students of the school. One actually came up to him, a tough looking blonde guy, and sneered at him, "Hey freak, get caught by the police yet?"

Gohan rolled his eyes at he blonde guy, "Whatever Sharpner, I got to get to class." He calmly sidestepped the now glaring blonde and continued down the hall. When he entered the classroom more whispers followed him, he just ignored them.

Now if you are wondering why Gohan, one of the most powerful fighters in the world, was subjected to the teasing of idiotic teasing of his peers; there are a few reasons. One reason was how he dressed, he basically dressed like a gothic person but he didn't hang out with the ones that went to the school. This led to another problem, he didn't really hang out with anyone and wouldn't talk to anyone aside from smarting off to people.

As he sat down in class he took out a cd player and started listening to some music. He didn't pay attention to the other students as the came in or when the teacher came in. He was bored, 'I mean seriously I learned all this stuff ages ago.' He only gave the teacher his attention when a piece of chalk was thrown at his head. He neatly dodged the white projectile and stared annoyingly at the teacher.

The teacher glared at him, "It's so nice that you could join us today Mr. Son will you please pay attention." Gohan rolled his eyes but took out his earphones and put up the facade of paying attention. While the teacher droned on about mathematical equations Gohan began thinking about what was happening at C.C right now. 'Hm, I wonder if Bulma has figured out the problem with the new robots?'

He sighed silently, 'Just another boring day.' He was about to fall asleep when the classroom door was slammed opened to reveal a black haired girl who had a scowl on her face. The teacher smiled at the new arrival, "Ahh, Ms. Satan is nice of you to come into class today."

"Hey," Videl Satan said as she walked in, "Sorry I'm late." The teacher continued to smile, "That is alright Ms. Satan I know that what you do helps out with the police."

Gohan rolled his eyes, 'Man someone is a major suck up.'

Videl smiled at the teacher and went to her seat, which was located right next to Gohan. She rolled her eyes at the amount of attention the guy was giving to the teacher, 'Kami what a lazy bum, we all know where he'll be working in the future.' A picture of the boy dressed in black wearing one of the hats that came with working at a fast food restaurant, she smirked at the picture.

When the teacher was in the middle of the lecture another came knocking at the door. The teacher looked quizzically at the door and excused himself for a moment. After a few minutes the teacher came back into the room and cleared his throat, "Well it seems that your gym teacher has quit and that leaves you with a free hour until they find a new one."

Excited whispers were heard throughout the class at the thought of a free class period, especially since it was gym. Gohan shook his head at the excited banter and put his head down on his desk so he could fall asleep. Before he could drift off into la-la land he heard his name being called by the teacher.

"Gohan, Videl can I talk to you for a minute outside." the teacher said to the two teens, the two of them got up from their desks and followed the teacher out into the hallway; Videl grumbled all the way while Gohan kept the bored look on his face.

Once they were in the hallway the teacher turned to them and gave them a serious look, "Now I want to talk about your grades Gohan."

Gohan rolled his eyes, he should've known. Videl narrowed her eyes at the unresponsive boy then turned to the teacher, "What does his grades have to do with me?"

The teacher cleared his throat and continued, "Well since Mr. Son's grades are gradually slipping we have been advised to give him a tutor and since you are one of our brightest students and it was decided that you would be his tutor."

"WHAT!!!!" Videl shrieked as Gohan's eyes widened in surprise.

A/n: Lousy start I think but I was never very good at beginnings. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Videl almost ripped her bag as she shoved her books into it, she was royally pissed off. Her friends noticed her mood and promptly began asking questions. Erasa was the first to begin the interrogation, "What the hell has gotten you into a bad mood?"

Videl glared at her friends, "I have to tutor someone." Sharpner and Erasa looked at her in confusion. Erasa spoke up again, "And that has you in a bad mood because?"

Videl continued to glare, "I have to tutor Gohan Son." That got a reaction.

"WHAT??!!" both Sharpner and Erasa yelled. They then began asking her different questions in unison, this made her even more angry. "SHUT UP!!!"

The two blinked at her and shut up and waited for her to say something, she sighed, "It's just going be for a day, cause tomorrow I'm going to say it's a hopeless cause and don't worry I won't let him do anything to me."

It seemed to ease her friends' fears slightly, only slightly. They walked outside of the school building and Videl looked around to see her torturer. What pissed her off was that he was walking off the school grounds and not even waiting for her to show up. She turned to Erasa and Sharpner, "That bastard needs to learn who's going to be in charge, he didn't even wait for me." With a wave she shot off after the retreating figure of Gohan.

Gohan kept walking even after his name was called several times. He finally stopped when a bag filled with books came in contact with his skull. Rubbing the abused spot he turned to the perpetrator and scowled, "What do you want?"

Videl scoffed and stuck her nose up in the air, "In case you've forgotten _I _am tutoring _you_ so I suggest you start listen to..." She broke when she noticed that the guy wasn't standing beside her anymore. Looking around she saw him walking across the street away from her. "Hey wait you damn bastard!!" she shouted and ran after him.

She caught up to him and began yelling at him about waiting on people, he ignored her as he kept walking. Videl noticed as she continued her rant that they were coming to a famous area of the city. Her suspicions were confirmed when Gohan started walking towards Capsule Corp. Her eyes narrowed at the relaxed guy as he just walked up to the building as if he owned it.

Rushing up to him she grabbed his, "Alright hold on buddy, just what do you think you're doing?" She glared up at him, "This is private property, on top of that this is Capsule Corp., you better tell me what you're going to do before I arrest you for trespassing."

Gohan just looked down at where her hand had his wrist captive and scoffed, jerking his arm out of her grip he scowled, "It's really not trespassing if I have permission to be here." With that he continued his trek to the font door.

Videl merely glared at him, 'Like that troublemaker could get permission for anything.' When they reached the front door it shifted open and they were inside the famous Capsule Corp. What surprised her even more was that Gohan bypassed all the employees and headed straight for the back of the building. Still giving him a suspicious glare she followed him, "How would you of all people get permission to be in this place."

He didn't answer her or even look at her, he just continued down the confusing maze that were the hallways of the building. With a sigh he stops in the middle of the journey and just waited in the hallway, Videl stared at him in confusion, wondering why he just stopped, her question was answered when two blurs shot down the hallway and ran straight at the calm teenager.

"GOHAN!!" two child like voice chorused as the blurs attached themselves to his legs. Videl looked down at the two small children who had wrapped their arms around his legs in attempt to knock him down.

Gohan grinned down at his little brother and Trunks as began talking a mile a minute. They detached themselves from him, Trunks crossed his arms over his chest in the classic stance of his father while Goten bounced up and down in one spot. "So are you going to train with us today?" Goten shouted out as he bounced around the hallway.

While he was bouncing he noticed Videl standing in the hallway, "Who are you?" Trunks looked at her for the first time, "And what are you dong here?"

Videl smiled down at the two, "I'm Videl Satan and I'm here to tutor Gohan." Trunks and Goten looked at each other then started laughing like crazy, she looked at them in confusion.

"Um," she said, "what's so funny?" Goten and Trunks continued to laugh and didn't answer her question. Gohan shook his head at the two laughing children and proceeded to walk down the hall again, the two children following. Videl stared after them in shock and ran after them, "Hey you didn't answer my question!"

Gohan ignored the girl as they walked down the hallway, '_Trunks is your mother in the lab?'_

Trunks, who was still laughing with Goten replied, '_Of course, when isn't she.' _Gohan grinned as they finally got to the end of the hallway and entered the housing complex of Capsule Corp. Videl looked around in amazement, she had never even seen the inside of the building let alone the living area of the family.

Gohan turned to the small group, "Trunks, Goten, keep an eye on her while I go help out Bulma." The two little boys began to whine and complain, Videl glared up at the taller boy, "Oh no weirdo, we have to start our tutoring session."

Gohan glanced at her for a second before walking to another door, "Whatever." Goten and Trunks giggled while Videl fumed then she ran to catch up with him. She caught up to him just as he went into the doorway, what was inside surprised her. It was a whole different lab from the others they had passed while coming back here, at the back of the room sat a woman with short blue hair. Gohan proceeded to the back of the room and started talking, "Hey Bulma, have you figured out the problem with the upgrades."

The blue haired woman turned around, Bulma Briefs looked at the new arrivals in surprise, "Well I have it narrowed down to a few things but I'm not entirely sure," she noticed Videl, "Who's this?"

"A girl from school they want to help me with lessons." Gohan said dully. Bulma blinked in confusion, then burst out into laughter. Videl was beginning to get frustrated, why were the people here laughing every time they heard she was teaching Gohan. 'Maybe they can't believe the teachers still have hope that he'll improve.' she thought evilly.

"Gohan I really don't understand why Chichi made you go to school anyway," Bulma said with a sigh, "I mean come on you don't need it."

'What is she talking about' Videl wondered, 'Has she even seen his grades before.'

"She thinks that I need to make more friends my age." Gohan stated, "Impossible since the principal labeled me a trouble maker on the first day of school."

Bulma looked interested, "You never told me why the principal put that label on you." Her eyebrows rose in question as Gohan sighed and rubbed his face, "Was it really that bad."

"She gave me the label when I wouldn't sleep with her." he said dully making both Bulma's and Videl's mouth drop open.

"WHAAATTTT!!!!!" they both yelled causing him to cover his ears in pain, sometimes having sensitive ears had it's negative sides.

"That was very loud." he said as he rubbed his ears. Bulma got up from her seat and began walking around the room angrily. Videl only stared at Gohan in shock, "So that means what?"

He sighed and, for the first time, looked straight at her, "She told all the teachers that I had a history of cheating on tests and causing different things to happen." Videl looked shocked, she remember all those times he had gotten in trouble for something bad happening at school.

"So you didn't cause the several different fires around the school?" she asked remembering that week, that week several fires had been started in different areas of the school.

Gohan, while Videl was thinking, was looking over the information on the robots. He turned back to her and nodded absently and picked up some tools and began working on the robot in front of him. Bulma, who had stopped her ranting, scoffed at the question, "Hey wasn't anywhere near the school when those fires were set at all that week."

"Where was he then," Videl asked, "It seems suspicious that he wasn't even there when all that happened." Bulma rolled her eyes at the girl, who was taken aback.

"I called that idiotic school of yours," she started, "and told them that Gohan was being interned here as my assistant for that week."

That made Videl's head spin, "Why would you want him as an intern, he gets the worst grades in the school."

"Hey Bulma," Gohan's voice sounded, "It was a malfunctioning wire in the circuits, it seems that one of the scientists doesn't know how to wire." Videl looked at the guy with disbelief while Bulma jumped up and down in joy.

"Oh, thanks so much Gohan," she said happily, "I've been so busy that I haven't been able to get to the stupid things." She turned to Videl, "Gohan doesn't need schooling, he is a genius way beyond that of your school."

Videl couldn't believe her ears, Gohan didn't need schooling, he worked at Capsule Corp. Hell he even knew Bulma Briefs! This was to much for her brain, she looked at Gohan who was staring at her and for some reason she couldn't fathom, she blushed lightly. 'Alright what the hell was that?!' she thought to herself, she glared at him.

Gohan rolled his eyes at the stubborn girl, he got up and looked over at Bulma, "Is Vegeta in the GR?"

"Yeah," Bulma said, "Are you going to train?"

Gohan shook his head, "No, I just have something to ask him." He looked over at Videl, "Just go home, I don't need your help."

Videl looked shocked at the retreating back of Gohan, Bulma shook her head, "I swear that boy hasn't been the same since he started the school or since the Cell games."

Videl looked at her questionably, "What do you mean?"

Bulma looked at the girl and shook her head, "Nothing you need to know about, come on I show you the way out." Videl scowled at the older woman, 'They seem to want to hide something and I plan on finding out.'


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school was nothing special to the students of Gohan's class, they were sitting in their free period also known as Gym period. Gohan had his head down with his earphones in pretended to be asleep. Videl glanced over at Gohan's unmoving figure still going over what happened yesterday at Capsule Corp. 'There must be more to Gohan than meets the eye.' Videl thought, ' And I plan on finding out all his secrets.'

Gohan knew that the girl was looking at him but right now he really didn't care, right now he was having a conversation with Vegeta. '_Did you have trouble with the principal?'_

'_That low-life believed that she could talk to me like that.' _Vegeta's gruff voice said, '_Keh, pathetic human, brat meet me in the gym NOW!!'_

'_Fine, fine,' _Gohan sighed and brought his head up, he pulled out his earphones and got up from his seat. When he got up from his desk he attracted the attention of his classmates and teacher.

"Mr. Son is there a problem?" the teacher sneered. He didn't answer only picked up his bag and began walking to the door. The teacher shot up from his desk and went over to Gohan, "Mr. Son you _will_ answer me." Gohan stopped walking and turned his head towards the teacher, to the students it felt like a chill had passed over the room. The teacher stared at the boy in shock and took his hand off his shoulder, Gohan said nothing and walked out of the room.

The chill passed and all the student watched in surprise as the teacher fell to the floor in shock. Visibly shaken the teacher still stared in shock at where Gohan was, 'That was the scariest face that I had ever seen, it was like he could kill me with just that.' A minute passed and there was a knock at the door, composing himself, the teacher opened it and saw one of the teachers from the office. "Yes can I help you?"

"There is a new gym teacher today and all your students must report to the gym." the other teacher told him. He nodded and the other teacher retreated back to the office, turning to the students he said, "Well you heard her, gather your things and report to the gym." The students groaned as they gathered their things and walked out of the classroom and headed towards the gym.

When they all got to the gym they heard the sound of fighting, they opened the door but the strange thing was that no one was in the building when they entered. Looking around they all went off to the side to wait for the teacher, after waiting for a few minutes one of the gym door slammed open and in walked in a man with spiked up black hair, wearing a red tank top, black pants and black boots. Looking over in their direction he sniffed disdainfully, then he turned his gaze to the door he came in, "Hurry up brat, we haven't got all day!"

Who came through the doorway surprised everyone, Gohan walked through the door with a bored look on his face, "Whatever." The man glared at him for a second before turning to the others in the class.

"Everyone of you idiots," he told them, "form a line in the middle of the gym." The students looked offended by him calling them idiots. Videl was fuming, who was this guy to talk to them like that but she followed when her classmates when they walked to the center of the gym and formed a line. Then she noticed that Gohan wasn't going to join them, he just looked bored like he always did. Before she could voice a complaint someone beat her to it.

"Hey teach," a random student called out, "Why isn't weirdo in line."

The black haired man glared at the kid and the same chill came over the class again, "I recall never calling him an idiot only brat so he doesn't need to be in line." He sneered at the class again before speaking again, "Who knows martial arts in here?"

Almost all the students raised their hands, Videl noticed Gohan didn't raise his hand and smirked arrogantly in his direction, she was ignored. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Who were you taught by?"

"Hercule Satan!" many of the students shouted out, Gohan had to use all his willpower not to burst out in laughter at the look on Vegeta's face. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt that idiot could defend himself against a gnat." Gohan snickered silently at the sight on his peers faces, the look of absolute horror at what was said.

"How dare you say that of the world's savior!" a boy cried out in anger. Vegeta rolled his eyes and ignored the angry protests, "Whatever, alright idiots I'm going to say this once, if you don't hear me then you're screwed." Everyone shut up at that, "Good now I'm going to pair you up with someone and I'll evaluate you fighting skills." He started pointing to people to pair them up with the others, soon it was just Gohan and Videl.

'_Brat,'_ Vegeta said, '_I want you to see if she's any good.'_

Gohan sighed, '_Well she's better than her father that's for sure.'_

Videl smirked at Gohan as she crouched into a fighting stance, "How about this, since you can't fight I'll go easy on you."

Gohan sighed, "Whatever you say." Videl glared at him and started her attack.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

A/n: Um well that's it yeah it's short, sorry.


End file.
